Azula's Diary
by itsmidnighthere
Summary: Azula is being forced by the "crazy" hospital to write entries about her life. She still hates everyone and the diary but she figures out it's her new best friend. :
1. Chapter 1

Azula's Diary

So I thought I would try to do something new, and do Azula's diary or at least try too, lol. I would love reviews! haha :D

* * *

**6-29-10**

So you might be wondering why the great Azula would be writing in a diary? Well it's because I am forced too. The people here are forcing me to write my "thoughts" and other stuff I've been going through in here, I H-A-T-E this diary so much. If I could I would burn it.

How is it supposed to be helping with my feelings or thoughts? Stupid everyone. Can't they see I do not need to write my feelings? Well I guess I could write about how I hate the world so much after they betrayed ME, the great Azula. Who was going to be Fire Lord or should I maybe say Fire Lady. Ah well.

Anyways,

Azula.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	2. Entry: 63010

Azula's Diary

Thanks aliceacademylover and KiwiGuy2010 for reviewing! :D

* * *

**6-30-10**

I still don't know why I'm writing in this good for nothing diary. But since I guess it has to "help" with my "feelings" and I am being "forced" to write my "thoughts", then I guess it couldn't hurt….

When I say today was the worst day I mean WORST. I had to go through so many treatments and tests. I blame this on my mother. If she 'd told me she loved me and was proud of me, I wouldn't be in this MESS! Plus she made me lose my firebending, which it took me so long to learn!

It's all Zuzu and the Avatar's fault. They think I'm "too" dangerous for my own good. The avatar has tried to come and talk to me, but of course I'm strong willed and stubborn has ever so I refused to talk to him. I HATE him so much, it's everyone's fault!

~Azula.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	3. July 6th 2010

Azula's Diary

Thanks Beccy98 for reviewing! :D

* * *

**July 6****th**** 2010**

Hey! This is Ty Lee here! You know looking back in the pages of Azula's Diary, she hasn't written that much has she? Also I guess your wondering why on Earth I would be writing in her diary, cause obliviously we are not "friends" anymore. She will probably try to kill me when she reads this page…but she won't be able too! :D So I'll fill you in on what happened in the last couple of days that Azula didn't write in her diary.

Okay so you know that Zuko the Fire Lord is her brother right? Well of course you know silly! Well today was his and Mai's wedding, and unfortunately Azula was forced to go to the palace a little while and go to the wedding, even though she didn't want too, but I know secretly she did. Shh, but don't tell her that. That will just make her MAD.

Of course Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki were there, and of course they were a little hesitant at first of her, but they got used to her.

This is randomly changing subject, but you're probably wondering how I got Azula's Diary in the first place, right? Well when they were picking Azula up from the Hospital, I tagged along and when she leaving to go back to the palace, so I snuck in her room and grabbed her diary! Now hehe I guess I'll have to put it back with her not noticing-oh here she comes! Got to go!

Love,

Ty Lee.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	4. November 6th 2010

Hey!(: So sorry for the long wait! I tried to make it long, but it was so hard to think of something :(

* * *

November 6, 2010

Can you believe it? Zuzu and his "wife" Mai (my former best friend, now my enemy) have decided they would let me stay in the palace with them. Of course I plain out refused to do so since I hate everyone- but they still insist.

I don't get it~ why would they want someone like me living with them? You know, I'm still just as crazy as I was before, but just on calming medicine. It doesn't make since.

So I also see that Ty Lee wrote in my diary! Well she will pay for that!

Got to go now! Going to visit an old friend(if you know what I mean!)

~Azula.

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere **


End file.
